


It's A Wonderful Life

by Amethyst_Hunter



Series: 30 Kisses: The Serpent and the Jackal [6]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Hunter/pseuds/Amethyst_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set of 5, word count varies from 100 – 300 apiece. Slices of everyday life for Ban and Akabane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> \- By now y'all should know the disclaimer protocol - GB is not mine and so on - so for this series, I'm not gonna repeat myself after this notation. (Saves a bit of wear and tear on the 'ol typing fingers, y'know.)
> 
> \- 6th in the 30 Kisses Serpent & Jackal series. Theme: #5 – “ano sa/hey, you know...” Rating: PG-13 for implied m/m, swearing and innuendo.

~~

 

I. Habit-Forming (100 words)

Akabane sighed as he emptied the overflowing ashtray. Fourth time today he’d had to do it. “This is becoming tiresome, Midou-kun. When are you going to find a new habit?”

His lover glared unrepentantly at him, a freshly-lit cigarette dangling from his lips. “When you stop shish-ke-bobbing your opponents.”

Ouch. “You know, smoking is hazardous to your health,” Akabane pointed out.

“And harassing me about my smoking is hazardous to yours,” Ban replied. “So let’s drop it and find something else to discuss.”

“Such as?”

Ban dragged Akabane down to the couch for a kiss. “This.”

“...I like this discussion...”

 

~~

 

II. Driven To Distraction (100 words)

“You seem rather pleased with yourself,” Akabane observed while Ban let the car coast to a stop.

Ban smirked. “Ginji and I got paid today.”

“Ahh. You know, this isn’t an ideal place to park,” Akabane said, noting the striped markers indicating a towing zone.

“Nobody’ll bother us, it’s lunch hour.” Ban leered. “I prefer having dessert first though.”

He reached underneath the passenger seat and the next thing Akabane knew he was on his back, looking into devilish blue eyes. “...Midou-kun?”

“Reclining seats.”

Akabane smiled into their kiss. “How...interesting...”

They did get ticketed, but for once Ban didn’t care.

 

~~

 

III. Putting The Brakes On (300 words)

“OW! QUIT IT!”

“I’m sorry, Midou-kun, but a mere kiss isn’t going to make it better. It needs cleaning.”

“You know, for a doctor, your bedside manner sucks. Most patients get painkillers first. Quit laughing, Himiko!”

“I warned you about challenging Maguruma to a drag race, but nooooo, the invincible Ban-Midou-sama always knows best. Now hold still so I can finish.”

“I could’a taken that guy, if it hadn’t been for that black ice...HOLY FUCK THAT HURTS! Put any more of that shit on my knee and I swear I’ll – “

“Shut up, Ban. Akabane’s right, you should’ve known better, challenging somebody whose professional alias is ‘Mr. No-Brakes.’”

“How’s that Wonderbra working out, Himiko? If we could just do something about your mouth – “

“- Exactly when is the Ladybug due back from the body shop again?”

“Why don’t you – “

“Both of you, please. Midou-kun, for the last time, will you _please_ hold still?”

“Fuck you, Akabane!”

“You already did, twice this morning. Now _hold still!_ ”

“I would if you’d quit torturing me with that goddamn rubbing alcohol!”

“It’s all I could find on short notice! You’re lucky you were able to jump out of the car before it went over that cliff, you idiot – “

“Oh, that is it! You’re impossible to work with like this, Midou-kun.”

“So sue me – hey, what the hell d’ya think you’re gonna do with those?!”

“You brought this on yourself, Midou-kun.”

“WHAT THE – GET THESE FUCKING SCALPELS OUTTA MY CLOTHES RIGHT THE FUCK NOW, JACKAL!!”

“That should temporarily hold you. I think. Himiko-san, you wouldn’t happen to have any sleep perfume on hand, perchance?”

“DON’T EVEN – “

“Actually, I do.”

“Thank you. Stop fussing, Midou-kun. This won’t hurt a bit. Breathe deeply...”

“...You. Both. Dead. When...I...wa...wake...!” 

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it Ban?”

 

~~

 

IV. Coffee Break (200 words)

Ban smooched the note Paul had left. _Back in ten minutes._ Perfect. No one else was in the place. He headed for the back room where he knew the stocks were kept. It’d been a while since his last raid...

“Hello, Midou-kun.”

Ban let go of the sandwich he’d been about to swipe and turned around. “You know, sneaking up on people is rude.”

“Work took less time than expected. I thought I might drop by and surprise you.”

Ban raised a brow at Akabane’s coy smile. “I know that look. What’re you plotting this time?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Ban rolled his eyes. He started to turn and get his sandwich when the sounds of a trenchcoat unwrapping and slipping to the floor drew his attention. He stared.

Except for his hat, gloves and boots, his lover was completely naked underneath the coat.

Ban thought it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. “Are you absofuckinglutely out of your mind?!” he hissed. “What if Paul comes back here and sees us?!”

Slender hips swayed invitingly as the jackal approached. “Then we’ll have to be quick, won’t we?”

It was the best coffee break Ban could ever remember having.

 

~~

 

V. Undercover Blues (100 words) 

Ban couldn’t stand it any longer. Great kisser or not, there were certain bad habits he couldn’t overlook in his lover. 

He held his breath, carefully leaning over his side of the bed, one hand poised to grab the prize. _Almost got it –_

Clear as day that pleasant voice said, “I suggest not doing that, Midou-kun, if you value all five of your fingers.”

Dammit! Ban clenched his fists and ground his teeth as he flopped back on the mattress. 

_You know, one of these days I really gotta figure out a way of breaking Akabane of his covers-stealing habit...!_

 

~~


End file.
